Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition(John Horton)
Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition is a the Fourth and upcoming Edition for the Disney Infinity Series since 3.0 Star Wars was the Third to be in last Year's Disney Infinity so the 4.0 Edition will be themed to more Disney Classics and TV Shows plus a Few More Marvel and Star Wars Characters plus a Brand New Kingdom Hearts Playset and Also you can Crossover over Sora in all playset. The Starter Pack will come with The Lion King Playset in it and Inside you will get Three Characters that comes with the Starter Pack Simba, Sora and Emma Swan. Release Date August 20th 2016(Europe and UK) August 27th 2016(United States) December 1st 2016(Japan) Consoles for this Game Playstation 4 Wii U Xbox One Playsets The Lion King Playset(Starter Pack) Kingdom Hearts Playset Once Upon a Time Playset Big Hero 6 Playset Gravity Falls Playset All Star Disney Playset(Where you can Crossover any Character from Disney Originals/ Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars): Where Hades and Maleficent Team up together to take over the Toy Box and the Worlds of Imagination. Playable Characters(Wave 1) The Lion King Playable: Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, Scar, Sora(Crossover Character as a Lion) Playset: Yes Once Upon a Time Playable: Emma Swan, Hook/Killian, Evil Queen(OUAT), Rumpelstiltskin(OUAT), Sora(Crossover Character) Playset: Yes Kingdom Hearts Playable: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Aqua, Lea(AKA Axel costume Power Disc), Terra, Ventus, Woody(Crossover Character), Buzz Lightyear(Crossover Character), Jessie(Crossover Character), Anna(Crossover Character), Elsa(Crossover Character), Jack Skellington(Crossover Character), Ralph(Crossover Character), Vanellope(Crossover Coin), Hiro(Crossover Character), Baymax(Crossover Character), Honey Lemon Gogo Tomago Wasabi and Fred(Crossover Characters), Aladdin(Crossover Character), Jasmine(Crossover Character), Donald Duck(Crossover Character), Goofy(Crossover Character), Mickey Mouse(Crossover Character), Maleficent(Crossover Character), Stitch(Crossover Character), Tinker Bell(Crossover Character), Rapunzel(Crossover Character), Peter Pan(Crossover Character), Mulan(Crossover Character), Captain Jack Saprrow(Crossover Character), Barbossa(Crossover Character), Davy Jones(Crossover Character), Sam Flynn(Crossover Character), Quorra(Crossover Character), Simba(Crossover Character), Nala(Crossover Character), Timon and Pumbaa(Crossover Character), Scar(Crossover Character), Avengers Characters(Including Scarlet Witch, Vision, First Avenger Captain America, Ant-Man, Hulkbuster, Ultron, War Machine and Black Panther) (Crossover Characters), Guardians of the Galaxy Characters(Character Crossovers), Spider Man Characters(Crossover Characters). Playset: Yes Disney Playable: Goofy(Crossover Character for Kingdom Hearts Playset and The Lion King Playset)(Playable in All Star Disney Infinity Playset), Tiana, Naveen, Quasimodo, Pooh and Tigger, Ferb Fletcher, Sofia the First, Jake(JATNLP), Victor Frankenstein, Sparky, Pluto, Daisy Duck, WALL-E, EVE, Figment, Flik(A Bug's Life). Playset: Yes(See All Star Disney Infinity Playset) Marvel Playable: Black Bolt, Crystal, Kamala Khan, Moon Knight, Wonder Man, Blade, Punisher, Tigra. Playset: Unknown Playable Characters(Wave 2) Big Hero 6 ''' Playable: Hiro Hamada and Baymax(Crossover Characters), Gogo Tomago, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon Playset: Yes '''Disney Playable: Hercules(Playset Packaging) and Moana(Playset Packaging), Maui Wilbur Robinson, Cinderella, Ariel, Eric, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Darkwing Duck, Scrooge Mcduck, Launchpad Mcquack Goliath, Peter Pan, Pocahontas, Kenai, Koda, Ferb, Remy(Ratatouille), Casey Newton, Frank Walker, Athena(Tomorrowland), Oliver and Dodger. Playset:Yes Playable Characters(Wave 3) Gravity Falls ''' Playable: Dipper, Mabel, Stan Pines, Ford Pines, Bill Cipher Playset: Yes '''Star Wars Playable: Darth Sidious, Count Dooku, Kit Fisto, Jango Fett, Mace Windu Padme Amidala, Lando Calrissian, Hera Syndulla, Commander Cody, Captain Rex. Marvel Superheroes Playable: She-Hulk, Red Hulk, Valkyrie, Quake(Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Season 3 Look), Wolverine(Toy Box Character and a Crossover Character), Doctor Strange, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Cloak and Dagger, Winter Soldier, Adam Warlock, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Mockingbird. Playset: Unknown Disney Playable: Belle and Beast, Chicken Little, Milo Thatch, Kida, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Jim Hawkins, Kristoff, Merlin, Wart, Genie, Kermit, Walter, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Fozzie, Mushu, Oz(Oz the Great and Powerful) & Glinda(Oz the Great and Powerful), Alice, Kuzco, Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella Devil, Frollo, Hades, Gaston, Negaduck, Lotso, Shere Khan, Ursula, Zurg, Blackbeard, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Theodora, Hans, Yokai. Playset: Yes(See Wave 2) Wave 1 Playsets/Characters at Launch Disney Infinity 4.0 Starter Pack(Simba, Sora and Emma Swan)(Comes with the Starter Pack Playset Piece which Includes The Lion King, Kingdom Hearts and Once Upon a Time)(Much like 1.0's Starter Pack) Nala Timon and Pumbaa Scar Rumpelstiltskin(OUAT) Evil Queen(OUAT) Gravity Falls Playset(Dipper and Mabel) Stan Pines Ford Pines Bill Cipher Riku Terra Ventus Aqua Lea Roxas Power Disc Packs: The Lion King, Kingdom Hearts and Once Upon a Time Wave 2 Big Hero 6 Playset All Star Disney Infinity Playset(Hercules and Moana) Disney Originals: Maui, Wilbur Robinson, Cinderella, Ariel and Eric, Mal Evie Carlos Jay, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, Darkwing Duck, Goliath, Peter Pan, Pocahontas, Kenai and Koda, Remy, Casey Newton, Frank Walker, Athena, Oliver and Dodger. Power Disc Packs: Disney Princess Power Disc Pack Wave 3 Star Wars: Kit Fisto, Padme Amidala, General Griveous, Darth Sidious, Jango Fett Mace Windu, Lando Calrissian, Commander Cody, Captain Rex Hera Syndulla, and Count Dooku Marvel: Valkyrie, She Hulk, Red Hulk, Quake, Phil Coulson, Doctor Strange, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill, Cloak and Dagger, Winter Soldier, Adam Warlock, Spider Woman, Luke Cage, Daredevil, Jessica Jones and Mockingbird Disney: Belle and Beast, Chicken Little, Milo Thatch, Kida, Aurora and Prince Phillip, Bambi, Pinocchio, Li Shang, Jim Hawkins, Kristoff, Merlin, Wart, Genie, Muppets(Kermit, Walter, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Fozzie), Alice, Kuzco, Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Disney Villains(Jafar, Cruella Devil, Evil Queen, Hades, Scar, Shan Yu, Hans, Shere Khan, Ursula, Yokai, Negaduck, Lotso, Zurg, Negaduck, Blackbeard, Theodora the Wicked Witch, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Gaston, Yokai and Hans Power Disc Packs: Marvel Power Disc Pack, Star Wars Power Disc Pack, Disney Heroes Power Disc Pack, Disney Villains Power Disc Pack Power Disc Packs The Lion King Power Disc Pack 1: Mufasa(Mount Power Disc) 2: From Pride Rock to Broadway(Simba's Broadway Costume Change) 3: Simba's Powerful Roar 4: Team Up: Kion Once Upon a Time Power Disc Pack 1: Costume Change: Dark Swan 2: Storybrooke Sky 3: Storybrooke Terrain 4: Team Up: Snow White Kingdom Hearts Power Disc Pack 1: Costume Change: Sora's Limit Form 2: Team Up: Xion 3: The Key to the Sky 4: The Key to Terrain Disney Princess Power Disc Pack 1: From Princess to Street Mouse(Jasmine's Marketplace Disguise Costume Change) 2: Make a Man out of you(Mulan to Ping) 3: Atlantica Sky 4: Altantica Terrain Marvel Power Disc Pack 1: Team Up: Agent Venom 2: New York Sky 3: New York Terrain 4: Team Up: Rescue(Pepper Potts) Star Wars Power Disc Pack 1: Team Up: Plo Kloon 2: Team Up: Wicket 3: Costume Change: Season 1 Sabine Wren 4: Costume Change: Ben Kenobi Disney Heroes Power Disc Pack 1: Mount Olympus Sky 2: Team Up: Great Prince of the Forest 3: Team Up: Rafiki 4: Mount Olympus Terrain Disney Villains Power Disc Pack 1: Team Up: Hyenas 2: Costume Change: Broadway Scar 3: Forbidden Mountain Sky 4: Forbidden Mountain Terrain 1st Teaser Showing the Rated Everyone 10 and Up Trailer Narrator: There are stories in the legend living inside each of us endless stories untold stories of lost and has trimuph Villains and Heroes destruction and creation for the time has come for you to tell their stories the time you play the Game Disney Infinity. The First Game introduced a Series of all Disney and Disney Pixar Characters that came together Showing all of the Characters from the 1.0 Edition with the Playsets plus news and Expos/Convenction Centers that included Disney Infinity 1.0 and Gameplay Footage of the 1.0 Edition Trailer Narrator: Then Disney Infinity continued with 2.0 as they Introduced the Marvel Superheroes from the Popular Marvel Franchises such as Marvel's The Avengers, Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy and Ultimate Spider-Man in all 3 Playsets alongside some new Friends from the Disney Originals Showing footage of Convenction Centers/Expos and News Reports and Disney Channel/Disney XD looks of Disney Infinity 2.0 and Gameplay Footage from the Toy Box and Playsets. Hiro Hamada: Check it out i'm flying Trailer Narrator: Last Year we took you out of this world in the Galaxy with Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition where all of the Characters from Star Wars, Disney Originals and Marvel teamed up together to save the Galaxy from all of your Popular Disney Marvel and Star Wars Movies such as Star Wars Original Trilogy, Prequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens, Inside Out, Avengers Age of Ultron/Captain America Civil War, Mulan, Frozen, Tron, Classic Disney, The Good Dinosaur and Zootopia and it became an out of this World galaxy success bringing the world by storm. Then the Scene blackens out and... Trailer Narrator: And now in 2016 Disney Infinity is getting a lot Bigger with Even More Adventures. Showing a Scene with a Mysterious Person showing up with a Keyblade in his Hand while everyone of 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 with some 4.0 Characters such as Wolverine, Simba, Moana, Hercules, Valkyrie(Marvel), Mace Windu, Peter Pan, Ariel and Eric, Chicken Little, She Hulk and Wilbur Robinson Vision: Who is that Simba: Someone's coming Thor:Who thou comes here to our World Hercules; Uh-Oh Valkyrie(Marvel): Who is he Peter Pan: Whoa! Hiro Hamada: Guys we got company Joy(Inside Out): Gasps Someone's Wielding a Key who is it? Donald Duck: Wait a Minute Goofy: Look Aladdin: He's here Dr Strange: Oh somebody's new here Buzz Lightyear: Looks like we got a Visitor let's hope he comes in peace He comes walking up to the entire gang with Riku, Roxas, Aqua, Terra, Xion, Lea and Ventus walking behind him with everyone holding their Weapons trying to attack but the mysterious person turns out to be... Sora. Wilbur Robinson: Cool Vision: I must say. LGMs: Ooh Hikari(Orchestra Version) plays as footage of Gameplaying of 4.0 is shown Trailer Narrator: More Characters, More Toys and More Adventures has come at last The Title shows up Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition: Infinity and Beyond Iron Man: The one who holds the Keyblade Wolverine: Hmph not bad Sora; Yeah once i get used to it Mulan: Nice of you to join us Sora Simba: Yeah Sora: Thanks Trailer: